callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Widow's Wine
Widow's Wine is a Perk-a-Cola appearing in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, making its first appearance in Shadows of Evil and returns in the DLC zombies maps Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi and Revelations. Widow's Wine replaced PhD Flopper in the remastered version of Ascension, Shangri-La, Moon and Origins, due to the absence of dolphin diving in Black Ops III. It is also available in the remastered versions of Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Kino der Toten via Der Wunderfizz. Widow's Wine is tied with Mule Kick for the most expensive Perk-a-Cola. It has four effects: #Zombies that hit the player will unleash a wave of webbing from the player, trapping nearby zombies for 20 seconds. The radius of the webbing seems to be the same as the electric shock wave when the player reloads while using Electric Cherry. #Grenades become sticky Widow's Wine Grenades, similar to Semtex. Any zombies not killed by the explosion will be caught in a web for 20 seconds. #Each of the previous two effects uses one grenade up to the number of grenades the player currently holds, up to 4 times. Grenades can replenish with each round, a Max Ammo, or a killed zombie will sometimes drop a blue spider-icon drop which will replenish one grenade. #The player's knife will cause zombies to slow to a stop, similar to the webbing effect. The knife will also do more damage. The color of this perk is a burgundy red, although the colour of the drink is grey, and the icon is of a red-colored black widow spider with black lips on the back of the spider. Locations *'Shadows of Evil' - In the broken-down subway, which is accessible from the main area outside the starting alley, or from three "Rift" portals. The portals are located in the first accessible areas of the Canals District, Waterfront District, and Footlight District. They are behind chained doors that must be melee'd while in Beast mode, then powered up by the Beast mode's electricity. *'Der Eisendrache' - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House, or Soda Fountain GobbleGum. *'Zetsubou No Shima' - Can be obtained by defeating the Giant Spider boss. In order to unlock the area where the Giant Spider Boss is located, the player needs to first assemble the wonder weapon, the KT-4, by collecting its ammo ingredients which are scattered across the map. Once all ingredients have been found it can be assembled at the very bottom of the bunker where the weapon is located. Once the KT-4 is acquired, the player has to use it to shoot the blue webbing behind the blue Element 115 pool. The area behind it is where the Giant Spider boss is found. Once defeated, the player should head past its corpse, and they will find a pool of fresh Widow's Wine. Hold the 'use' button just as one would when buying a regular perk and the character will drink it. Can also be obtained via the Perkaholic or the On the House GobbleGums. *'Gorod Krovi' - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or the On the House GobbleGums or after completing the Tier 3 challenge on the right side of the tombstone in Belinski Square. *'Revelations' - Can be found in the projector room in the fragmented part of Kino der Toten where the Pack-a-Punch Machine used to be or can be obtained from Der Wunderfizz. *'Nacht der Untoten' (remastered version) - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Verrückt' (remastered version) - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Shi No Numa' (remastered version) - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Kino der Toten' (remastered version) - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Ascension' (remastered version) - In the room by Lunar Lander Д (closest to Kuda), with the grenades available to purchase off the nearby wall. Can also be obtained from a Random Perk Bottle by finishing a Space Monkey round without having any machines attacked. Can also be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Shangri-La' (remastered version) - Will spawn randomly in the mines and changes spawn with Stamin-Up, Double Tap and Deadshot Daiquiri. Can also be obtained from a Random Perk Bottle by killing a zombie monkey as it cycles the power-up after it steals one or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Moon' (remastered version) - Spawns on the far right side in the Bio-Dome near the Mystery Box spawn. Can also be obtained from a Random Perk Bottle by either jumping multiple times on the bounce pads or spawning one with a QED. Can also be obtained from the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Origins' (remastered version) - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. Appearance The Widow's Wine machine is stylized as an art nouveau cabinet with spider web motifs. Physically, the machine is thin with the sides curving like an arch sideways, similar to that of PhD Flopper, but is thicker in a way. It sits atop a small, wooden stand. On the front of it is a slightly glowing white near the sides of it and there is a black drink dispenser under a dark orange cup compartment. Above the compartment is a "10¢" message. At the top of it is a circular sign illustrating a red black widow, with a "Widow's Wine" message under that. Behind it is black fencing that sticks out in the open. In Zetsubou No Shima, the Widow's Wine machine is very different, appearing as some form of distillery rather than an actual vending machine. The machine is pumping fresh Widow's Wine from a pool on the ground, through a series of pipes into two large barrels, one of which makes up the main body of the machine. The Widow's Wine roundel is displayed on a removable cap on the main barrel. Bugs/Glitches *Widow's Wine grenades disappear much quicker than normal powerups such as a Max Ammo, but there is a bug that causes the blue spider icon to wait the same amount of time as a normal powerup would before disappearing. *If you buy Widow's Wine and you already have the Bowie Knife, it will lose it's equipped camo. *Widow's Wine does not increase melee damage with the Bowie Knife. It is unknown whether this is a bug or not. Gallery Widow's Wine Counter Attack BOIII.png|The effect of the Widow's Wine when attacked by a zombie. Widow's Wine Effect BOIII.png|A group of zombies slowed down by the Widow's Wine effect. Widow's Wine Grenade Power Up BOIII.png|The power up that replenishes the player's Widow's Wine Grenade. Widow's Wine Logo.png WidowsWine ConceptArt BOIII.jpg|Concept art by Gadget-Bot Widow's Wine Zetsubou No Shima BO3.png|Widow's Wine in Zetsubou No Shima Widows_Wine_HUD_Icon_BO3.png|Widow's Wine HUD Icon as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops III Widows_Wine_Shadows_of_Evil_HUD_Icon_BO3.png|Widow's Wine HUD Icon as seen in Shadows of Evil Widow's_Wine_Bottle.png|The Widow's Wine bottle seen in Black Ops III Achievements/Trophies *'The Spider and the Fly' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 10 zombies ensnared by a Widow's Wine grenade. *'Sanguine Serum' (40 /Silver Trophy ) - In Zetsubou No Shima, drink fresh Widow's Wine. *'Web of Defeat' (5 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Zetsubou No Shima, remove webs in every possible way in one game. Video Black Ops 3 ZOMBIES "SHADOWS OF EVIL" - NEW "WIDOWS WINE" PERK GAMEPLAY!|Gameplay using Widow's Wine. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Perk-a-Colas